Suigetsu's feelings Naruto Secondary Academy
by Rosie-Kun
Summary: SuigetsuXOC - Uchiha Rouji. Just hope you enjoy reading. Rouji has feelings for Suigetsu, but Naruto, Neji and Deidara do too. She's popular and cool; but when she's with him she acts shy. How will she get her feelings out to him?
1. Chapter 1

'_I-I cannot wait; to see him. My older brother; he makes me feel so special at times. I usually go red at times; what kind of feeling is this?'_Her heart started to race. She stopped; the canteen line was busy. But to her side; it was her brother. He was mysterious; and all he was doing was sitting by himself. Like always; with his red hair tie tied up neatly; his bangs over his face at times. And onyx eyes with nice and soft tanned skin. Sighing happily; she got pushed.

Frowning she turned her head to see who it was. "Oi! Who pushed me?" she frowned even more. The blond spikey haired male's blue eyes widened; his face turned red. Lowering his head; he shut his eyes. And frowned in despair.  
>"I'm so sorry Uchiha-san." With a blink; she chuckled. She was popular; smart, beautiful and she was a black belt in karate. She had started when she was small; ever since she was bullied. But now it was secondary school; they could wear whatever. The school they went to was different; they had the students staying in dorms for the whole year. Until the year ended they could go home. And it was near the beginning of the year. To be exact; it was in the middle of March.<p>

Placing a hand on his shoulder she smiled. Dragging him in front of her she slyly grinned. She was mysterious as her brothers were and she was more cunning, devious and sly than the other badass men. She had two loyal friends; Sakura and Ino. She got along with Hinata and Tenten; the vice principal; Shizune and the principal Tsunade, she did not like at all. She was always breaking people's bones for mistreating her.

But then; the thing with another female, Karin. She was alright; but she didn't seem to like her much. She was a good artist; and singer. But dancing with style and emotion into it was something she didn't do. She never danced; it was something she hated. Wrapping her arms around the tall boy she lightly breathed. "Here, you can do ahead of me Naruto-kun." He could feel her chest on his back; his face went more and more red.

With a bigger chuckle on her face she let go; placing them by her side. Placing her hand into one pocket of her long jeans she got out a wallet. Blinking slowly; with Naruto beside her; she smiled. Asking the young man who was in his 20's, and such a pervert he was. She smiled; slowly closing her eyes she asked. "Can I have an orange juice, iced tea, and two pizza subs; both of them Hawaiian?"  
>"Sure thing babe; that'd be ten dollars fifty." Leaning against the side of the wall with a frustrated look on her face; beside her was Naruto happily eating away his jelly. He didn't have anyone to hang around with; it was usually Sasuke and stuff. But he was sick and tired of his shit.<p>

He had a huge crush on his sister; she was **'like totally amazing'**. Plus he wanted to become friends with her; get to know her more and hopefully have her like him in return. He was sick and tired of the many harsh things Sasuke was doing to him; hopefully. Sasuke would realize what he was doing when he was with his sister. "R-Rouji; c-can I; um." Staring at him she spoke.  
>"Hmmm, can you what?"<br>"Can I hang out with you?" he asked shyly. With a smile; as she was about to give him her answer. Her food was ready. Taking it; and holding them she smiled.  
>"Sure, why not."<p>

Then happily he grinned. "Thank you, Uchiha-san."  
>"Naruto; you don't have to call me that; just because you call Sasuke that doesn't mean you should call me that. Just call me by my name." With that the female grinned. Naruto then blushed more. Then nodded. She then blushed as she sat next to her brother; the one with the gorgeous smile. Itachi. "Hello nii-san." She spoke; leaning right next to him. Naruto then stood there; his heart sunk. Thinking she was in love with her own brother; but no. She wasn't; it was someone else.<p>

Turning his head towards a laugh; to see who it was, it was none other than Suigetsu. Walking right this way; in the female's direction. Walking right past Naruto; he frowned. With a happy grin on his face; he stood next to the female. Speaking in his happy tone; as usual. "Hmm; do you want to join me, Rouji-san?" turning her head around; while quickly trying to get out of her seat she stumbled. With both falling backwards; landing on top of him; noses touching. He blushed; with the female madly blushing.

She panicked; then shyly she spoke. "Oh; S-Suigetsu. S-Sure; just let me finish eating with Itachi." With a chuckle; he leaned in. Her heart started to race; Naruto frowned more. He couldn't stand it; clutching his fists he yelled. "Hey; Rouji! Get off Suigetsu!" turning her heard towards him. She got off him; bummer. She wanted to stay like this for slightly longer. Once she got off him, sitting right opposite of him; she asked curiously.  
>"Do you think Naruto could come too?"<br>With a laugh, Suigetsu nodded. "Sure, it'd just be us four then."  
>"Wait, who's the forth then?" She asked. Suigetsu snickered as he replied.<br>"Your brother, Sasuke."  
>"EHH! What's this about then?" Her eyes widened. Getting up; she looked so worried. But also blushing.<p>

She then shuddered. Having that foursome image in her head. Feeling that someone had tightly grabbed her by the wrist. Pulling her then sitting down; still calm the older brother spoke. "Rouji, your food will get cold. Eat it while its still warm; I've already eaten mine, also I have half way to go to drink until my Iced Tea is finished. Turning her head towards him she smiled then nodded. Twirling around to her food; she started to eat it. Naruto smiled.

He understood now; he was only looking out for her. Like a big brother should. Taking her time to eat her food; she munched away happily. Once she was finished she started to drink out of her orange juice. Wiping her mouth; as she had finished drinking. She got up. "Rouji, would you mind throwing my rubbish in the bin while you're there?"  
>"Sure thing nii-san." She said with a chuckle. Taking his rubbish as well; she kissed his cheek and left to place the rubbish in the bin.<p>

Then went with Suigetsu. But what the female didn't know was that Itachi smiled; with a chuckle to himself. A shy grin appeared, his face went slightly red. But also; his onyx eye just focused on what he drew. Even if he didn't even know what he was doing. At least his sister didn't see it. For the drawing Itachi did, was a picture of him embracing his ownsister.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wh-where're we going?" Rouji asked with a gulp. Suigetsu grinned; he was up to something indeed. Naruto gulped; he was really worried. Also felt nervous in a way because out of the four it was just her as the woman and the rest were men. With Sasuke as well? What was this about anyway? This really got to him, Suigetsu then stopped. The building inside campus; now infront of Sasuke who frowned and also frowned.

"S-Sasuke?" Naruto spoke, blinking.  
>"Why're you with my sister, Naruto?" he did not sound happy at all.<br>"She let me hang out with her; I'm sick and tired of your shit. You push me around like I'm trash or something; I hate it and Rouji is much nicer and so kind-hearted!" he frowned at Sasuke. Giving him an evil glare; Sasuke glared back. He stood up to him; finally. Many people could not do that to Sasuke because he'd beat them up. Once Sasuke tried to giving him a punch to his face, but Rouji frowned, before he had time to punch him, she had punched him hard.

Making Suigetsu gulp; being slightly scared she was going to punch him as well because he was a part of Sasuke's group. "Nii-san your jerk! Apologize to Naruto-kun!" Sasuke then slowly stood up, Naruto gulped. With a heavy sigh Sasuke then walked towards the them. Not looking at Naruto he spoke, with a frown upon his face and his hands in his pockets.  
>"Sorry about that Naruto." She then grinned. Now; that was much better.<p>

"So why did you drag me here for?" she asked; placing a hand upon her hip, staring at the two. Suigetsu smirked; turning towards her he placed the palms of his hands on her shoulders and pushed her to the wall softly. Her onyx eyes widened, and blushed madly. His purple eyes had gazed into her's, and she could see that he blushed. Leaning in the male had started to kiss her neck; while use his tongue. She felt like she was surrendering herself to him.

Sasuke chuckled; he was watching it all. Naruto's eyes widened, he was so crushed. Walking closer to the two; he then placed his hands upon the button and undid it. After he had done this; the male zipped her zipper down and pulled down her long jeans. Her onyx eyes widened, her face being entirely red. What was he trying to do exactly? Suigetsu's arms were on her hips now, looking down his fishy eyes stared at her cute purple underwear.

Rouji gulped; this was what she wanted from Suigetsu; she just did not know why he was doing this to her without an explanation. It couldn't have been a set up. But she refused to believe it was something like that at all; he loved her and wanted to be with her; not with a care in the world what other people thought. He wasn't like Sasuke at all, did other girls. Not many girls liked him, and he didn't want to do any girl at all until he could achieve Sasuke's goal first.

Naruto's eyes widened, she couldn't of been. This weak? No; not her. He was no heartbroken; he was like Sasuke in his eyes. Naruto's cobalt blue eyes showed how hurt he was. Her gaze focused upon him, she was hurting Naruto and she could see it. But she did not want to stop because she was in love with Suigetsu. But, his eyes then flashed to her underwear and flushed red. Whoa; that was something he never saw before.

Swallowing her pride he wanted to act quickly; having Suigetsu to do this. With Sasuke accepting it? It wasn't just good at all; it was horrible. He felt like she was being ripped to shred. Sasuke chuckled; he wanted to watch it all. With his own eyes; even with the bruise upon his mouth because of his younger sister's punch. His eyes gazed and watched his friend's hands touch his sister. Without any worries.

If it was Itachi he would get very angry at Sasuke and kick Suigetsu and beat him to death. Naruto looked away from her, he couldn't stand to look at her while Suigetsu was trying to make out with her there in the school building; no one did it at all. The teacher's would get angry. Moving her hands upon his chest she pulled him away from her. Her face was red, and she was also breathing heavily.

Suigetsu stared at her, why did she stop? Didn't she want this? Taking her confidence back she did not look at him at all. She had to say something or rather, but she did not. Then staring at Suigetsu and Sasuke she asked, sounding like her confident self.  
>"What's this about hmm? You all bring me, nii-san watches me; Naruto tags along for no reason and why. Why did you just suddenly do that? I don't get why he-"<br>she then quickly pointed to Sasuke, blinking twice and confused, then she continued.

"-unzipped my pants and pulled them down. Explain why he did this, not you Suigetsu? Hands off; I never gave you permission to do such things to me." Her brave eyes stared into Suigetsu's cool and calm eyes. But, they both remained silent, speechless maybe.  
>"Come on Rouji, they're not your time." Naruto said, placing a hand upon her shoulder. Turning her head to see him, she smiled slyly. She was up to something.<p>

"You should leave Naruto, I don't want you to see this, it's gonna get ugly. Besides; don't you have anyone else to hang with while I knock sense into them?"  
>He shook his head, she sighed.<br>"Very well, wait outside. I'll be there soon."  
>He then nodded. Turning around to walk away Naruto could hear the crack of her knuckles; he gulped as he dashed away. Before he left the door he could hear Sasuke cry in pain.<p>

She was beating up her brother, even kicking him. "Now go!" she said in an angry scary tone of voice. With a gulp he quickly crawled away from her, Suigetsu's eyes widened in fear. She looked too serious; she couldn't be his type at all. Walking towards him, he stepped back slowly. He was cornered, nowhere to run. He didn't want to get hit, doing up her pants she slammed her hand at the side of him, leaning in she blinked slowly and started to breathe heavily.

This was sort of strange; wasn't she angry before? She placed her other hand around the male's neck and kissed his lips, he blushed madly. What was going on, really? She smiled gently; as she whispered in his ear before she left. This had left him relieved and flustered for a long time.  
>"I love you…"<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

He was just toying with her, and then she suddenly said that. Really; Suigetsu had no interest in her at all; she's just a whore really. He frowned; Sasuke was overwhelmed to indulge the information by what she had said to him. She had a crush on him, but Suigetsu didn't care like shit. She was some just woman with huge ass breasts; nothing special. Was she a freaking normal teenager? Gee, bloody hell. She most likely got breast implants because she wanted someone to like her and wasn't happy with her flat chest.

"H-Hey Sasuke; how did your sister get those big, 'things'?"  
>"Things?"<br>"Yeah, her breasts." He leaned in more, as the two were sitting at the bench. Their friends were with them as well, but Suigetsu wanted it to be just between them both. He was curious to know; which was unlike him. His purple eyes sneered when he saw her with Neji right at the other end of the table. It was half time; he felt something weird come through him. It wasn't love; he never had feelings for the woman.  
>"Well…"<p>

Sasuke began, thinking it through. Suigetsu was still in thought; she was in love with him. He was one of those non-perverted guys, but also he teased her. Making her surrender into his control; the feeling had spring him to life and made him feel so joyous as ever.  
>"…I think it was back in elementary; when we just turned twelve. Before, she was flat but I noticed on our twelfth birthday those flat breasts began to grow. Then the next year when we started high school; they grew more; but. I remember her going on about them growing 12 inches or something. I doubt it's natural."<p>

He said, thinking about it.  
>"Who're ya talking about Sasuke?" Jugo asked, as Suigetsu now had to think about it. His theory was wrong. Sasuke's other male friend then laughed.<br>"I know, they're talking about Rouji."  
>They were all talking loudly about her, he frowned. Glaring at the happy men talking about doing stuff to her. Jugo had no clue; while Suigetsu was still in thought. Sasuke's onyx eyes could see Itachi by himself; but there were always women, who had tried to get on to his older brother, not only Itachi but himself as well.<p>

She was talking and hanging with Naruto, laughing and smiling.  
>"Naruto, come on. We need to go to Sex-Ed; I know Shisui-sensei will probably do perverted stuff again!" Naruto laughed, with a slight blush, grinning at her.<br>"Oh yeah, I know. He** loves** you!"  
>She then frowned slightly, punching his arm as the two walked to class. Sitting next to each other, the daily thing happened. She was called to the front of the desk, and made her to sit on the desk. She felt her heart beat fast, as her brother was also there frowning. Deidara sneered at the men who were drooling. He was going and acting so fast with it all.<p>

Shisui was toying with her, trying to play with her body as usual. He leaned in and tried to steal a kiss but she smirked and whispered to him in a deadly and serious voice. "I know you want to do more than that; you probably just don't want to because you know that I can easily send you into hospital for something like that." He then gulped, and stopped. Letting her go back to her seat.

Pity; the men in the class where whistling at her. Since he had unbuttoned her shirt. Showing a lot of her breasts. When she sat down, she glared at the male. Sensei made it somewhat awkward, but still went on with his lesson. When the bell rang it was finally time to go home. What a boring hours' worth of class that was! Rouji was at her locker, placing her books in her bag to take home. When she closed her locker, she saw that cute look he always gave her, resting his arm on the locker. A smirk upon his face, the tall male stared at her.

"Want me to give you a lift home Rouji-san?" She had frowned and then sneered. Then had replied to him in a very cold way.  
>"No thanks, Shisui the pervert!" putting emphasis on the word 'pervert'. This did seem sorta true, or really true! He then blinked when she slammed her locker door closed. Behind sensei a male smirked. The Student Council President chuckled, but Shisui once again went to make his move on her. Like the player he was. Trying to be such a charmer.<br>"Come on Rouji; I only do it to tease you. You know that." He said, trying to walk towards her. She then stopped, her eye twitched.  
>"Tease me? That doesn't sound good to me."<p>

He then gulped, knowing he used the wrong words and said them on accidental. She then slowly turned around; frowning. She wasn't happy; he then gulped taking afew steps forward. He wanted to run away; but he was the teacher in school!  
>"Rouji, come on. Let's walk home. I have a few things I'd want to discuss with you." The male behind Shisui said. Rouji had turned fully and the male turned to see who it was. He was then alert and back on his feet; trying to be his usual self, but also trying to hold himself for his cousin.<p>

"Hmm? Mr. President?" The male frowned.  
>"I told you not to call me that, gee." He then slowly walked towards her while the sensei walked away without a word. She then chuckled.<br>"Okay; what do you want to talk to me about with Neji?" He was the Student Council President of the school so he had a lot in mind, but first one was a competition that she was going to do overseas and she was leaving tomorrow.  
>"When you finish your competition be sure to bring souvenirs and well if you can some videos and pictures and a report for the school's yearbook." He said, while they were slowly walking out of the school together.<p>

Which was unusual, the male had never really walked alongside any woman. The men stared, Deidara sneered at them as they both passed by. He wanted that with her; but no.  
>"Don't worry; I'll be able to win the competition tomorrow; just because I'm a woman! Ha."<br>"Heh, well just try not to. Don't give our school a bad name; you're not just doing this for yourself remember that." She then chuckled. Shaking it slightly.  
>"I know. Gosh Neji!" They then started to laugh. They seemed to be having fun talking together; her arm then slowly wrapped around him.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Deidara didn't exactly seem to be happy because he wanted to be there laughing with her and not Neji; but he was the President so he couldn't exactly meddle into any affairs and what not. "Anyway, I'll do whatever I can to win and what not. Talk to you when I get back Neji-san!" She said with a smile, waving and she stood watching her walk in her house, having a smile on his face.

When the door closed he smirked.  
>"Soon, she will be mine." He said, taking his leave and going home.<br>"I'm home nii-san, what do you want me to cook for dinner?" she asked, locking the door then taking her shoes off. Once she did this, she turned around and felt a male's arms wrap around her.  
>"How about you…" he said, and she could see it was Suigetsu.<br>"S-Suigetsu, what're you doing here?" She asked, he leaned in.  
>He still disliked her and hated her guts he found it fun and enjoyed toying with her. She was so easy to tease.<p>

"I-I should start cooking before nii-sama gets home at dinner time."  
>"Why? Come on; let's go to your room or something." She blushed, she had such a huge crush on him but she couldn't. He probably didn't feel the same, if he didn't then why would he say such a thing?<br>"I-I can't Suigetsu, maybe some other day. I have a big day tomorrow; I'm going overseas for a while for a karate championship." His purple eyes gazed at her, the way she looked at him was cute and he could feel his heart beat fast.  
>"Oh, well come on. I'll give you a good luck present then." He then grabbed her wrist, and placed her bag down to the side.<br>"N-No; I don't want to hurt you in anyway." She said so shyly, staring at him.

'_What is this feeling, towards her? I don't like her, she's like other women but my heart is beating fast. Teasing her is so much fun but, do I really like her?'_ Suigetsu thought as he continued to stare at her, then leaned in and kissed her sweet scented and smooth neck. She had blushed and her eyes reverted to where he kissed her, she had wanted him badly.  
><em>'I think Suigetsu likes me, but he's not saying it out straight forward. He just kisses my neck and teases me. But; he should just tell me. I already told him I like him, but he wouldn't give me a response. Maybe he's like the other men, wants to get into my pants. I just won't allow it.'<em>

'_Heh fool, it's only a one-sided love. I couldn't possibly feel the same way about her, I know she told me but I won't give her a response.'  
><em>"You two look like a very cute couple, why not hook up?" a male said with a smirk as he walked down the stairs, onyx eyes staring at the two. The female turned her head towards him and blushed madly. Separating her body quickly away from Suigetsu's.  
>"It's not what you think nii-san, what's Suigetsu doing here?"<br>"To see you, why wouldn't he?

"What about dinner?"  
>"Dinner? Just have some left over's; that'll do." She then blinked. Picking up her bag again. "Are you going to heat it up and prepare the table while I get changed and finish packing for tomorrow?"<br>"Of course, I at least know how to do that. Go with Suigetsu; he'll help you pack. Right Suigetsu?"  
>"Wait, what? Aww oh fine."<p>

"Thanks Sui." She giggled in such a cute way. Suigetsu really couldn't help but blush. He frowned when she turned her back and went to her room, he didn't want to. But he still had this feeling about her. When she had got to her room he entered, seeing how clean it was and so tidy! Compared to Sasuke's room, her's was the exact opposite. He smelt the air; it wasn't girly like he thought. It had this nice aroma and smell to it, so unique. It smelt like her, and she smelt like those Vanilla flowers.

His blush increased, his cheeks he could feel were heating up.  
>"Suigetsu-san, it's just a few more things. I'd like it if we got this done much quicker." She was acting like her normal self; even if she had confessed. She still within her felt stupid for telling him, she was going to wait to tell him but, her temptation couldn't make her resist telling him. He nodded, not saying anything and helped her pack.<p>

"Rouji, I'll close it. Don't worry."  
>"Aww thanks, you're such a gentleman!" She commented. Suigetsu wanted to make her beg, get down on her knees and cry for him. Even if he didn't like her, she still was pretty hot in his eyes. But he wasn't going to mention that Sasuke made a game for well, a few guys to his liking to try and see who could get her to sleep with one of them. It was only those guys who were of his choosing. Naruto of course, was one of them. Suigetsu had to complete against that knucklehead, and not to mention the school's President. Now that was hard.<p>

He was really going to crush her, and that pathetic heart with the feeling she called love. Especially for him. It brought a smirk to his face, but that was after he won the game. Please, she was an easy target which made her vulnerable for him to take advantage of because he knew her feelings for him. When he closed the suitcase for tomorrow, his purple eyes stared at her. Blushing slightly she took a step back, and sat on her bed. Walking closer towards her, he reached out his hand. Feeling her soft skin on his own. He had then leaned in, but she only leaned back. Making her lie on the bed, her feet on the floor still. It was going too easy for him.

Almost too easy. Something of course didn't seem right. But, Suigetsu was being careful as well as aware. Maybe because he knew she would get all flustered. She licked her lips, wanting to already kiss him. Rouji had waited for Suigetsu to lean in more, she wanted to kiss him. Make him belong to her, own him. She could sort of tell where he was coming from, especially if they were alone together. Leaning in more, Suigetsu still had that sly look on his face. His toothy grin showed, and he was defiantly up to something.

He slowly closed his eyes and their lips nearly touched. But getting too flustered, Rouji's arms wrapped around his and flipped him back landing on her bed. His eyes widened. He nearly had it there! But the throw was much of a great impact; his heart was racing like nothing he'd ever experience. But he felt more determined than ever.

She then quickly sat up, and stared at him. "S-Sorry Suigetsu…"  
>She apologised, getting up she ran outside of her room then into the kitchen. He sat up, trying to calm his racing heart. So impossible. He then sighed in such a confident way, needing to approach this another way. Staring at her calendar he smirked. Brilliant idea.<p>

The next day, Rouji was already at the airport. With her brother's seeing her departure. She was only gone for about a week then had to hand in a report which was about a page to the school's President. Since he was well, a top-class fighter.  
>When Sasuke got to school, he smirked. Seeing how alone Naruto was without her. It just made him chuckle, with his own friends around him. He sighed, trying to find someone to be around.<br>Konoha High just didn't seem the same but. As always, the girls had clung and stuck like glue to Sasuke. He was always popular, thinking he was cool and what not.

While Suigetsu, planning. He was going to find a way to win the game; Sasuke's game had a large prize. It was a good scheme really. Sure, he cared for his imouto, but not that much to bother him at all. While Itachi sat with Deidara doing some sketches, they both frowned at the same time staring at Sasuke being all high and mighty of himself. Pathetic.  
>"So Itachi-san, what did you draw?" Deidara asked, looking at what he drew. It was nice, just a simple yet brilliant drawing of Sasuke being beaten up by the sister. He always saw it, so why not draw it?<br>"That's nice. But mine's better." He declared.  
>"Oh?" He asked raising an eyebrow, staring at him and staring at his full on detailed artwork. As always, that's what he's expect. It was something of extraordinaire. Itachi saw it as a samurai fighting for his life against someone more powerful. The background so detailed in a great battlefield with many other soldiers and dead bodies as well. Remarkable.<br>"As expected." He said.  
>"Itachi-nii, imouto wants to speak to you." Sasuke said, handing his phone.<br>"Why couldn't she call me with my own phone?"  
>"She said it was turned off." He just nodded, forgetting he did.<br>While Itachi talked to her on the phone.

Sasuke smirked, peering over and the nice drawing.  
>"That's nice Deidara, but I bet ya can't draw my sister giving some perverted service to you." Deidara's eyes widened, and then sneered.<br>"Bet I can!" he said, maning up to the snobby Uchiha.

Drawing it, he stood there. Watching in amazement how he was drawing quickly and making it to perfecting. Itachi hung up and gave the phone to Sasuke, taking it back. Deidara showed him. He was finished.  
>"There! Drew it!"<br>"What did you draw?" Itachi asked, looking at it. In such amazement, he stood up. In shock, didn't think he could do such a thing! Tsk, tsk, tsk. He shook his head. Before he left he spoke.  
>"Deidara, anything like that of my sister and you die." He flicked his hair back, while Deidara went to look at the picture. Nose bleeding at his own drawing.<br>_'Damn, if she was mine I'd so make her do this!'_ He thought, before getting up. The lunch bell finished ringing. Time for class.


	5. Chapter 5

A week passed and she came back. Writing as much as she could when she came home. Not going to bother about unpacking until she finished her page report. Which didn't take too long since it was only half a page to go. When she finished, she unpacked. Had to go back to school tomorrow which was gay but it was all she could do really. Doing all of what she needed to do; she went to sleep. Then went to school. Walking she smiled. Jogging she saw Neji, she had her report with her.  
>"Neji-san!" She called out. He stopped and turned to stare at her. Blushing slightly he smiled.<p>

"How was it?"  
>"Great! Those other guys were all under estimating me! Thought they could get the best of me, but I kicked their asses and said 'don't underestimate me! Even if I'm a girl I got Uchiha blood!' Haha." She then got out her report from her bag, after laughing.<br>"Here, I got the report you wanted!" He smiled more at her, taking it from her and placing it in his bag while they walk. She stared at him, while they walked. Then blushed slightly; he had such a nice masculine face. It was actually cute and luscious long hair and precious lilac eyes. He then turned to stare at her wondering why she was staring at him, he said nothing but she quickly reverted away from him. She looked at what was ahead of her.

Walking to school together they entered, she saw some people whisper. She then had this worried look on her face, frowning.  
>"I don't like the way they're looking at me and whispering." She said to him, he stared at her. Then frowned at the students, quickly they stopped; looked away and walked away as well.<br>"Oh Imouto, looking good with him I see." She blushed, looking away.  
>"Idiot. Why are they talking about me? Well, I think it is. They're looking at me."<br>"Haha, of course. It's because you're with him."  
>"What?" she was very confused. Him? Who?<br>"Yeah, you're walking to school with Neji. Look at you two; close together and what not. You never noticed how most assignments that we get in pairs you two either pair up or coincidentally get paired up." He raised an eyebrow.

Now that they both thought about it, it was strange. Really.  
>"We're not together; if that's what you think." She said to her brother with a frown.<br>"Oh yeah?"  
>"Yeah!" she said with such a determined face.<br>He walked around and grabbed Neji with a tight hold, taking out his hair tie. His hair then came on his face and was out. He frowned.  
>"Sasuke! Give it back!" He demanded. Angry at him. Of course, he wasn't.<br>"Nii-san! Now!" She said, frowning more, the students gathered around seeing the scene. Her eye twitched, he then pushed Neji to his sister. She stared at him, quickly repelling himself off of him. Her fists tightened. Running towards him in a flash of light. Well, they could tell she was pissed.

She was the cool and soft-hearted person. Kind, but it was gonna change soon. First she kicked him in the stomach, and then whacked him across the head. Now they were afraid of her. They stepped back and trembled, their legs were shaking. She frowned staring at them, stepping back more and then running away. She went to punch him once more, and when she did she stopped. He was too injured, and she left him. At least he could still move.  
>"That's enough, come on. I need to discuss this with you now." Neji spoke with a frown. Grabbing her wrist he walked towards his office then entered it. He shut the door and frowned, staring at her and folding his arms.<p>

"You shouldn't have hit him that hard."  
>"I can! He's my brother; I don't care what he does! But he was humiliating you! I couldn't do anything at all."<br>"This is school Rouji, not your home. You should know that." She then frowned.  
>"I know! But I can't just let him do what he wants, he mocks me and it's not like you can understand anyway." She looked away from him. His hand reached out and touched her cheek. She quickly looked at him, and soon before she knew it he kissed her. Her eyes widened, his passionate kiss made her blush. He released, speechless for a few seconds. He was close to her, but she pushed him away.<p>

"I-I have to go." She said, but he reached out and grabbed her hand, but her other slapped his face hard. Her onyx eyes showed regret but ran out of the office. Neji's lilac eyes stared at her leaving, touching his cheek that hurt. He blushed more, now wanting more of her.

When she went into class her classmates stared at her, and whispered. They stared at her and she frowned. Shouting at them. "What're you staring at? Stop it!" Her voice was scary and they turned away. As usual Suigetsu strut in the room and went up to her. Even with what happened a week ago when she flipped him he was more determined what made her like this. Also to determine whether he liked her or not. He didn't, but his heart was racing rapidly when he was near her.

"Hey Suigetsu, why are they all staring and whispering?" She asked him, he sat next to her and spoke.  
>"Oh they're calling you The Heartless Lone." She was amazed that they would be giving her such a name. She looked down, tears swelled up in her eyes. Suigetsu stared at her, his heart was beating more. She was depressed. He couldn't really help but comfort her in anyway. Wrapping his arm around her he smiled slightly. But he was reeled back.<br>"Hands off Suigetsu." He spoke, seeing it was Naruto. He sneered at him, Naruto was being brave. He was going to face her, they were friends. He didn't care about that name people gave her.  
>"Why? I was here first." He argued back, both glared an evil death at each other.<p>

All Rouji did was stare then laugh, seeming to cheer up afterwards. They both stared at her.  
>"What're you gonna wear tomorrow?" Naruto asked, remembering they got to wear mufti for raising money and what not. Which they did once a month.<br>"I don't actually know." She replied, with a smile.  
>"I know what you should wear."<br>"What would that be Suigetsu?" she wondered with a smile. He grinned, leaning in and speaking. So only the three could hear.

"Your underwear." Naruto's fist clutched, grabbing his shirt.  
>"What the hell do you think you're saying to her! She's gonna forget about what you want her to wear!" He pushed him off the chair and sat next to her, Suigetsu frowned. "Tch." He was going to fight back, but unfortunately the teacher came in. So he had to find somewhere else to sit.<p>

When the day finished, she was the last to leave and went to her locker. Opening it she saw a box, a pretty rectangular box with a ribbon wrapped around it. On the front it said. 'Don't open until you get home, wear it tomorrow or else. X' it had a kiss sign at the end. She blinked, couldn't recognise whose handwriting it was. Shrugging she took the box and closed her locker. Walking home, rather quickly. Wanting to know what it was, when she arrived home she went straight to her room and undid the ribbon and opened the box. Blushing in happiness she saw something rather beautiful.

But at the same time, who bought it for her? It was a golden necklace with an exquisite black jade necklace. With it came a short thigh length pink dress and underwear to match as well. It must've been expensive, and well she tried it on. It fit so perfectly. She wanted to know who would buy her such a gift, must've cost that person a lot of money.

The next day came and she wore what was given to her, matching her clothes with shoes to match. She heard men wolf-whistle at her, and stare at a perverted away. She looked at them feeling embarrassed and uncomfortable. She thought her classmates and other students were scared of her because of what she did yesterday. It was all making no sense at all! She had smiled gently when she saw Suigetsu approach her. But feeling someone else hit her as she quickly turned around and punched the man.

He had then came close to her and leaned in, grabbing her ass and smirked. Blushing, it was so soft and cute! "I see you're wearing the clothes I bought you." Her eyes widened, it was him! The students thought she would punch him, but to their surprise she didn't, instead she blushed. Finding out it was him, how did he- oh. She then realized Sasuke probably told him. Stupid nii-san.

She could see how cute he looked with such an expression on his face. His whisper to her ear was so seductive her knees quivered. Those onyx eyes stared at Suigetsu, and an angelic smile showed beaming to him.  
>"I love it so much. Suigetsu." He stared at her, and blushed. Quickly looking away, his heart beating so fast. Chuckling he watched her; walking away. The students now realized Suigetsu was probably the only other person beside the school President that she wouldn't beat the crap out of. Feeling so idiotic, Suigetsu saw how beautiful she was, in the sun rays or moon rays. Even if the earth was to completely be destroyed. He wanted it with her, even though he knew of her feelings. Everything infected his mind with her. It was her fault he was inside going so crazy for a girl he didn't even have feelings for.<p>

He could physically rip himself in to, shredding out his insides and throwing them to her. But his fishy purple eyes stared at the guys around, such a perverted look. He despised. Shaking his head, he decided. To win the game he must do whatever it takes. Sasuke's game was easy, for him anyway.

"Rouji." He called out, upon stopping she turned and grinned in such an adorable way, his heart pounded. With such a toothy grin, quickly in front of everyone. And the death glare that came from the President wanted him to be gone from the girl that he secretly claimed. But, his arms wrapped around her, and to her amazement stared at the gorgeous tall male.

Everyone around, their eyes widened, upon seeing a sight which shocked them. Never indeed had a thing such happened in public. While Sasuke just smirked, he knew it. His game was more intended towards Suigetsu, than anyone else. Her arms wrapped around his as they were involved in such a romantic and passionate kiss. Whoa; it really was something unexpected! But they couldn't say or do such things to Rouji anyway, like it did matter. But; when the kiss released he asked so casually it was romantic.  
>"Want to be my girlfriend?"<br>Blushing madly, she looked away shyly. Then staring back at him she cleared her throat, the whole school was silent, awkward much. But; still they all got to hear her answer for him.  
>"Yeah."<p> 


End file.
